


Her Highness

by Nary



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Sound Effects, Spanking, Undead, Woman on Top, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're supposed to behave."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," he said with a cheeky grin, settling back down.</p><p>"Oh, not ma'am!  You'll make me feel all matronly," Amy said as she smoothed down her skirt.  "What about... Mistress Amy?  No, no, wait, Queen Amy!  Empress Amy?"  She grinned.  "I might need a crown to get properly in character."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



"I feel silly," Amy said, twirling the fuzzy pink handcuffs around one finger.

"When has that ever bothered you?" Philip lay naked on the bed, hands folded behind his head, his cock already standing hard. 

"It doesn't," she said, sticking out her tongue at him. She was bare from the waist up, her breasts mostly unmarked above the livid bruises on her stomach that would never fade. "I just wanted to be, you know, in touch with my feelings. Embracing the silliness." In a flurry of crinoline she climbed on top of him, straddling his chest. "Hands up," she ordered, and he obediently raised his arms so that she could clasp the cuffs around his wrists, looping the chain around one of the bars of the headboard before clicking them shut. Philip craned his neck up to try and kiss her as she did so, but she pulled back with a mischievous grin. "Nuh-uh," she said, wagging a stern finger at him as she stood up again. "You're supposed to behave."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a cheeky grin, settling back down.

"Oh, not ma'am! You'll make me feel all matronly," Amy said as she smoothed down her skirt. "What about... Mistress Amy? No, no, wait, Queen Amy! Empress Amy?" She grinned. "I might need a crown to get properly in character."

"Next time I'll make sure you have one, your majesty," Philip promised.

"Well, I'll just have to make do for the time being." She gazed down at him, stretched out and restrained on his narrow bed. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want?"

"I know that, dumb-dumb." She ran her index finger down his chest. "Aww, it's cute - you've got about three hairs here."

"Hey, I worked hard on those," he said, pretending to be insulted. However, his retort dwindled away and he was left squirming as she continued tracing a path down his stomach, stopping just shy of his cock. It twitched eagerly, but she didn't take hold, instead just lightly flicking its tip with her finger.

"Boi-oi-oinng!" Amy giggled uncontrollably.

"Come on," Philip pleaded. "Try to be serious - at least, as much as you can be?"

"Don't speak that way to your Queen," she snapped back with a firmer tone, although she spoiled the effect slightly by winking. "You asked for this, and you said I was in charge. If I want to sit here and play with your cock and make sound effects while I do it, then that's what I'll bloody well do!"

"Yes, your highness," he said more meekly. 

"Good boy." She unhooked her crinoline and lowered it slowly to the floor, posing seductively for him as she did so. "Do I look absolutely moregeous?"

"You're beautiful." Philip's voice was full of something approaching awe. If Amy could have blushed, her face would have been on fire, but it stayed the same pale, mottled grey as ever.

"Flattery will get you... well, not everywhere, but maybe somewhere," she teased as she straddled his thighs, pinning them down to the bed. She took his cock between her hands, lightly stroking and tugging on it, nothing hard enough to get him off, just tantalizing and tormenting him further. "If you're very good, Philip, I'm going to fuck you. I might even let you come," she added, rubbing her thumb over the very tip of his cock and enjoying the way he gasped.

"Please, Amy, I want that," he begged.

"I said if you're good," she reminded him. Abandoning his cock again, she scratched her fingernails up his chest, leaving a trail of red scratches behind. When she reached his nipples, she stroked them gently for a moment before giving them a sharp, sudden pinch. 

"Ow!"

Amy winced. "Ooh, sorry, was that too hard?" 

"No, it was great," he whispered back. "Keep going."

"Okay. I want you to tell me all the things you like best about me, and all the filthy bad wrong things you want to do with me," she said, resuming her more imperious demeanour. "And!" she added with a dramatic flourish as she scooted back off his thighs, "you have to do it with your legs pulled up to your chest, so that I can smack your pretty little bottom whenever I feel like it!"

Philip's eyes widened but he did as he was told, bending his knees and drawing his legs up as far as he could. "It's uncomfortable," he complained.

"It's not supposed to be comfortable," Amy pointed out, bending down to admire his arse. The position also served to put his balls nicely on display, and she took advantage of this to give them a friendly grope. "Now start talking," she commanded.

"Uh... Well, I think you're really pretty," he began, "and you make me laugh, and um... I think about you all the time..." He gasped as she smacked his arse, interrupting the flow of his thoughts, even though it was really only a light tap. 

" _All_ the time?" Amy asked with a significant waggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I think about you whenever I'm having a wank, Amy, and it always gets me off... oh!" Another slap landed on his backside, harder this time.

"Perv," she told him affectionately, and then spanked him again and again, switching hands so she could aim for the other side. "I didn't tell you to stop talking, either."

"Oh, Amy, fuck, I want you so much, I want to fuck you - oh! - in front of the whole town, I don't care who knows about us," he babbled, his voice shaking as she carried on smacking him. One blow just grazed his balls and he gave a cry of actual pain rather than surprise, but he didn't ask her to stop either. "Oh god, I need you," he pleaded instead. 

"Goddess," she corrected, and slapped him again. "I like how pink your arse is getting. It's all rosy like a baboon's. Wait, is it baboons that have the red arses, or is that mandrills?"

He didn't complain about her upgrading her title once again, or her digression into primatology. "Amy, Empress, Queen, Goddess, whatever you want, just please, fuck me!"

"Weeelllll," she mused, putting a finger to her chin as if giving the matter serious consideration. "Okay." She rose to grab a condom from his bedside table. "Oh, by the way, you can put your legs down now."

"Thank fucking christ," he gasped, stretching them out and wiggling his toes. "I mean, thank you, Goddess Amy..."

Amy grinned as she got back on top of him and tore open the condom's wrapper, rolling it onto him carefully. It wasn't as though she could get pregnant, obviously, but it made it easier for cleanup. Besides, the lube was a must, since she didn't produce her own anymore. She positioned herself just above his cock, watching him squirm and beg for another long and agonizing minute before she finally gave him what he wanted, lowering her cold body onto his overheated one. 

He moaned and babbled a load of grateful nonsense as she rode him, occasionally leaning forward to let her long hair drag across his skin, drawing her hands roughly along his sides as she straightened back up. He tried to thrust into her, but it was harder with his arms restrained, and mostly he let her take control. 

"Is it good?" he gasped at one point, and she nodded and reassured him that it was, even though she couldn't actually feel him inside her. Mostly she liked knowing how much he wanted her - knowing that she was still desirable to someone, knowing what kind of hold she had over him. It was exciting; it made her feel special. When he looked up at her, locking his eyes on hers as he came, she felt - well, not alive, obviously, but she felt a burst of energy zing through her, all the way down her spine and out to the ends of her fingers and toes. It wasn't an orgasm, but it was pretty good all the same.

She liked the parts after sex where they cuddled close too, but this time after about five minutes of that, the front door opened and Philip's mum called out to let him know she was home. Amy was pretty sure she knew about what they were doing, and was taking her time getting in, as well as being extra loud to give them fair warning. Shirley was considerate that way. It didn't stop Philip from jumping out of bed and getting his clothes on as fast as he could, though. "I thought you didn't care who knew about us," Amy teased as she pulled her sweater back over her head.

"I didn't mean my mum!" he protested, but then circled around the bed to give her a quick kiss. "But you were amazing, your highness."

"Damn right," she told him, poking him in the chest before she pulled him back for one more kiss. "And I think you mean 'my goddess.'"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
